srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jadefang Lair
|Desc = You find a Jadefang Ant lair while exploring the Old North Wood. |Reset = 1 hour |Diff = Scaled |Req = None |Notes = This is a Noted Location in the Old North Wood. As Exploring it is , this scenario is too. }} Map of the Lair Map Legend # 2 battles, each against a single Jadefang Ant. #*1st #*2nd # 3 battles, each against a single Jadefang Hunter Ant. #*1st #*2nd #*3rd # A single Jadefang Hunter Ant: # An area with no combat where there's a nectar pod. You can drink the nectar to heal yourself. # 7 battles, each one against a single Jadefang Ant (you can heal between battles). #* #* #* #* #* #* #* # An area with no combat where there's a nectar pod. You can drink the nectar to heal yourself. # A Massive Jadefang Ant: You may also flee without engaging the ant, but doing so is treated the same way as fleeing from combat. #* # An area with no combat where there's a nectar pod. You can drink the nectar to heal yourself. # A Lurking Grey Slime. If you flee you go back to where you came from. #* # You get surrounded by 4 Jadefang Ants. You fight them one at a time but you may NOT flee. #* 1st #* 2nd #* 3rd #* 4th # 4 battles in a row. After you slay all the ants you may search the 2 human bodies brought by the first 2 ants. You may find a small amount of gold and/or some loot. #* #* #* #* # Here you'll see a pair of Jadefang Guardian Ants. If you want you may go back the way you came without engaging the two. If you engage them you'll fight them one at a time and they can be quite a challenge (especially if you're unlucky). After you defeat the two you'll have to slay 6 Jadefang Harvester Ants. It is no longer possible to flee from the Guardian Ants. #* 1st #* 2nd #* # - Q - The Queen. Before you engage her you'll have to avoid the boulder she throws at you, either by using a power (see Rewards for more details) or successfully dodging with a dice roll. If the use of your power fails, or you failed the roll, you will lose some Stamina (7-23). #* If you choose to dodge the boulder, Roll: (1-100) + [[Agility] + Luck*(0.5)], need 50+ to succeed. #* Guide Fleeing Fleeing from combat with any Jadefang ant results in a rather unpleasant surprise. You run back to the exit, but on the way you'll encounter a group of 3 Jadefang Ants that you'll have to defeat (or die trying). Any exceptions from this rule are mentioned above. Resting You may rest at the entrance of the lair. However that requires to pick a number greater than or equal to 25 to succeed. Since you get bonuses from Thievery and Woodsmanship this shouldn't be a problem. Notes *All jadefang ants have a special attack. *Drinking the nectar from nectar pods heal from 4 to 25 Stamina (completely random). Rewards * For deflecting the boulder the Queen throws at you: +4 XP to Fortification (40+) / Shadow Magic (40+), or +8 XP to Elementalism (50+), or +16 XP to Telekinesis (60+). * 64 general experience for defeating the ants guarding the way to the Queen at location #12 (see ). * After killing the Queen and finishing the scenario: ** some items and gold. ** One of the following experience rewards (randomly chosen): UPDATE : March 2011 * It is no longer necessary to clear the whole lair to achieve the 'killed all enemies' reward. This appears to be an unintentional outcome as the scenario still retains the following note from the GM but it no longer holds true- By defeating all the enemies in this lair before facing the Queen, you will receive an additional Experience bonus at the end. Adrimar's Task Related Rewards After you receive Adrimar's Task there are two special one-time rewards you might get: * Pea-Sized Silver Stone (x3) and 4 ATs for killing the ant Queen - available as soon as you receive the task. * Pea-Sized Silver Stone (x3) - only after you have collected 17 stones (including the 3 mentioned above). Update: April 26, 2016 - Confirmed 3x Silver Stones at 17 stones, though no other Silver Stones or ATs during 4 earlier runs of the Jadefang Lair after accepting Adrimar's Task. These rewards are only available through and during the Adrimar's Task quest. Historical notes * Starting. Initially the reset time was 30 minutes. After that (around June 2008) some changes were made, increasing the time from 30 to 60 to 120 and finally to 180 minutes. Also the two Jadefang Guardian Ants, who were initially 12+ to hit, were reduced to 11+. After that the reset timer was set to 90 minutes. * Anti-scripting. In November 2008, as part of anti-scripting measures on the part of the GM, all replayable scenarios' reset timers were doubled, as seen here. Reset Timers were back to normal in the end of the month. * Rewards. Initially you would get 64 general exp for defeating the 7 ants at location #5 (see map). However that was changed because apparently there was a bug with that reward. At the same time this reward was removed the final reward was tweaked so that if you kill all enemies you get a higher final reward. * On March 17, 2012 it was first noticed that the reset timer had been reduced from 90 to 60 minutes. This is true even though the initial message that is displayed states the instance will reset in 90 minutes, possibly making this a bug.